Total Drama Dra
Welcome to Total Drama Dra. Total Drama Dra is the show about Drama and Reality. There will be shocking surprises, dangerous challenges, and terror incarnated into one little show. 22 Campers. 1 Prize. 1 Evil Host. One Million Dollars. This is Total Drama Dra. Cast of Characters: 1. Flaire - Labeled, The Goth Chick. 2. 'Bogle - Labeled, ''The Nerd. '3. 'Lauren - Labeled, The Preppy Chick. '4. 'Chris - Labeled, The Shameless Painter. '5. 'Chet - Labeled, The Egyptian Gamer. '6. 'Bella - Labeled, The Normal One. '7. 'Saria - Labeled, The Nut. '8. 'Tod - Labeled, The Marshmallow. '9. 'Paige - Labeled, The Sophisticated One. '10. 'Zach - Labeled, The Sweet Country Boy. '11. 'Dolly - Labeled, The Villain. '12. 'Kevin - Labeled, The Emo. '13. 'Nate - Labeled, The Partier. '14. 'Sarah - Labeled, The Rich Girl. '15. 'Dalia - Labeled, The Ninja...? '16. 'Dimitri - Labeled, That Creepy guy with a unibrow that people find to be creepy. '17. 'Claire - Labeled, The Prep. '18. 'Brandon - Labeled, The Tall Guy. '19. 'Sydney - Labeled, The Blue Obsessed Weirdo. '20. 'Jessica - Labeled, The Nerdy Chick. '21. 'Sam - Labeled, ...The Normal guy? '''22. Danny - Labeled, The Pirate Freak. 'Teams:' Team Fire Danny Flaire Kevin Sam Brandon Dimitri Dalia Bella Tod Sydney Team Ice Dolly Sarah Claire Zach Nate Jessica Lauren Chet Chris Bogle Paige 'Chapter 1: Total Drama Dra' Draven enters on a dock. The camera pans over to him. "Hello there. I'm Draven, your host for the next twenty or so weeks. Anyway, here we are at an airport. Sadly, and yet ironically, we're not using the airport. Instead, we'll be using.... "THE S.S DRA" to cruise around the world and do challenges. As you can see, the boat isn't even here. BUT, we're welcoming the contestants from the airport since they needed to fly here. Except for one person. We're in South Carolina, and one person is in Tennessee. So he can drive here." "This season, our players will be competing for a grand prize of one million dollars! They'll be going around the world, facing fierce elements on the ship, terrible trials, and some legit food. Anyway, Let's welcome our contestants. Contender number uno, Flaire!" Draven finishes, as he points to an arriving airplane. It lands, and Flaire steps off. "Hey...wow. We actually weren't lied too this time. We really ARE leaving on a boat. Shocker." Flaire says as she steps off. "Nice to see you like it." Draven laughs. "I never said that. I just said that you didn't lie." Flaire smirks as she stands on the dock. "Whatever. Anyway, up next is Bogle!" Draven shouts. "Hi! I'm-" Bogle snorts. "Sorry. I'm sick. I'm Bogle. Hi!" Bogle sticks his hand out to Flaire. "No thanks. I'm good." Flaire laughs. "Up next, we have Lauren. She's the du-preppy girl of the season. Let's give her a firm welcome!" Draven claps as she steps off of the airport steps. "Hi guys. Have any of you seen my suit case?" Lauren asks as she walks up to Flaire and Bogle. "You threw it out the window." Flaire smirks. "She's right." Bogle laughs. "I WHAT!?" Lauren screams and she jumps into the water and searches. "...And we have Chris...The Shameless Painter. Yes. He's a painter." Draven says with no remark. "Bonjour. Je parle français." Chris says as we walks in. "Wow! Moi aussi!" Bogle says with a smile. "Vous êtes un idiot." Chris stands next to Bogle. "I know. I know." Bogle sighs. "I speak english to you know." Chris walks away. "Je l'aime" Flaire giggles. "And after him, we have Chet." Draven says, as Chet walks off of the airport steps. "Hello." Chet says as he walks up to them. "YAY! I FOUND MY SUITCASE!" Lauren appears from the water with a fish attatched to a suitcase. "...Thanks for they "Hey" everyone." Chet says as he stands next to Lauren. "Bonjour Chet." Chris smiles. "Thanks. Erm....Vous parlez français? La mienne n'est pas si bon." Chet laughs. "And Bella is up next." Draven says as he points to Bella, emerging from the airport. "Sup Ya'll." Bella comes in, smiling. "OH EM GEE SOMEONE NORMAL!!!!!!" Lauren shrieks in happiness and she hugs Bella. "Erm...thanks?" Bella points to her and looks at the others with a weird face. "We don't know either." Flaire says to her. "And we have Saria who seems to be carrying Tod..." Draven stares. "THIS IS A HOSTAGE SITUATION!" Tod shouts. "WOOHOO!" Saria shouts as she runs down to the dock with Tod on her back. "HELP ME!" Tod shouts. "No thanks. Anyway, before Tod dies, let's introduce Paige." Draven laughs. Paige walks down and says nothing. "No comment?" Chet asks. "Wow. Someone actually quiet!" Bogle smiles. "Et je souhaite que tu serais tranquille aussi." Chris laughs. Bogle rolls his eyes. "Am I late!?" Zach runs in. "And this is Zach. He lives in Tennessee, so he knows where to go. And he isn't very late at all." Draven says. Zach runs over and stands next to the crowd. "Dolly, everyone!" Draven shouts as Dolly walks off of the steps. "Hello everyone. How ya' doin'?" Dolly asks as she stands next to Bella and Lauren. "You two look nice and cool. Maybe we can be friends?" Dolly smiles, but laughs on the inside. "Up next we have Kevin." Draven smiles as Kevin walks down. "Hurry up so I can go cut myself." Kevin smirks as he walks down and stands next to Flaire. "HOORAY FOR CUTTING!" Saria shouts. "Hey there." Flaire smiles. Music is then heard. It is very loud. "It seems Nate has arrived." Draven says as Nate comes out, holding a large speaker. "HEY EVERYONE!" Nate shouts as he turns off his radio. "How ya doing?" Nate laughs. "Another one bites the dust." Bella smirks quietly. "This is gonna be easy." Dolly laughs. "Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis d'accord avec elle en ce moment, mais je ne." Chris says as he backs away. "What's up?" Nate asks as he walks up to the others. "Same old stuff." Paige finally speaks. "Yep. Nothin' new." Zach laughs. Draven stops them all from talking. "Time for me to introduce Sarah." Draven welcomes her. "Hey everyone. I'm Sarah, as you know. I may be rich, but that doesn't mean I don't play fair!" Sarah throws down a wallet with money in it towards Draven as she walks forward. Draven rolls his eyes. "Nice. I like her." Lauren laughs. "Up next is Dalia." Draven points to Dalia as she exits the airport. "I am Dalia. I am the peace maker, the peace fighter. The winner of the prize." Dalia walks down to the dock. "Erm...thats awkward." Kevin says. Flaire giggles. "And we have my reccomendation for the comedy of the season, Dimitri!" Draven says. Dimitri runs down to the others, laughing. "I got on for free." Dimitri winks. "Doesn't mean you'll win." Sarah says to him. "Yeah. We might just vote you off for the laughs." Tod says. "VOTING!" Saria shouts. "Kill. Me." Tod says to Dimitri. "Boyfriend and Girlfriend?" Dimitri winks. "No. But I'm being taken hostage by a maniac." Tod says to him. "HOSTAGE!? WHERE? I WANNA SEE!" Saria shouts. "I'll give you the knife. Just one quick stab." Tod says as he tries to reach over to Kevin. "Touch my knife and die." Kevin backs away. "I'M TRYING." Tod shouts. "And Claire is next. Don't help Tod!" Draven points to Dimitri. "Oh no. I was pushing him towards Kevin." Dimitri laughs. "I like you. You've got spunk." Claire says as she pats Draven on the back. "Thanks. Right back at you." Draven says as Claire walks by. "Hi. you must be the other contestants." Claire says as she walks over Zach. "Hey." Zach says. "Don't get so excited. I'm winning this for sure." Dolly smiles, with an evil smile. "She is." Lauren smiles with huge, yet strange, joy. "No she isn't. You don't say that." Bella pats Lauren on the back. "Up next we have Brandon." Draven points to Brandon. "Just the tall kid. Just the tall kid. I don't even know why I'm here." Brandon sighs. "More like the depressed kid. Lighten up." Chet tells him. "Est-ce important? Vous allez bientôt de toute façon." Chris says to him. "...Anyone wanna translate?" Brandon asks. "I said you'll go home soon if you keep it up." Chris says angrily. "I knew I should have taken French last year." Sarah adds in. "Sydney is our next person." Draven says. Sydney steps off and smiles. "Go Blue! I love your hair dude!" Sydney points to Kevin. "If I give you the knife, you kill me first." Kevin jokes. "DEAL." Saria throws Tod down and chases after Kevin. Kevin runs. "Up next is Jessica." Draven shows Jessica exiting the airport. "Hi everyone." Jessica snorts and her glasses fall off. "Oh no." Jessica bends over to pick them up. "Hi. I'm Bogle." Bogle picks up Jessica's glasses for her. She sniffs. "Thanks." Jessica puts them on and walks to the back. "You say I'll be the first to go? I think she will be." Nate laughs. "You're mean. You know what right?" Claire says to him. "The last two contenders are Sam and Danny. I decided to let them out. However, Danny was rejected for Nate's friend. But I don't like lawsuits, so we brought him in instead." Draven laughs. "Evil." Nate yells. "Meh." Sam says as he walks to the back. "ARGH." Danny runs after. "Hey there. I'm Sarah." Sarah says to Sam. "Nice to meet you." Sam says as he steps away from Danny. "Now then. We have everyone here. Before we leave on the boat, I need to take a group shot. Smile!" Draven holds up a camera. Kevin and Saria run past. The camera snaps, and a picture is taken of Saria and Kevin fighting, as everyone else is gasping. "...Perfect." Draven laughs. The S.S Dra arrives. The boat is a huge and blue. Many rooms are seen on the Cruise ship.Steps emerge from it, and everyone walks on board. "Wooden and sturdy? This is nothing like the other shows." Flaire says as she walks off. "Everyone. Don't go anywhere. I need to explain some things to you." Draven gets Flaire and the others to regroup. "As of now, there are no teams. We will form teams tomorrow, however. This ship has many places. The first notable room is the confessional room. Yes, its the bathroom. Another notable room is the map room. It tells you where we're headed. Another notable room is the sleeping room or rooms. One is for girls and team one, the other is for boys and team two. Boys and Girls will sleep in the designated rooms I said tonight. They have a sign on them. You'll know what they are. Tomorrow we will form teams and have our first challenge. We will also have the first ever elimination. I bid you goodbye, and goodnight. Have fun, adios, whatever. Go nuts on the ship. Chapter 1 Written on 9/17/2011. Author Notes: Many people quit stories because they think they have no viewers. PLEASE, if you read, comment on the talk page. There are many things to comment on, I'm sure. So please, leave a comment! 'Chapter 2: We're leaving on a Boat' The camera opens on Draven, standing on a diving board. "Welcome back. Last time, we met all of our competitors and set sail. We're heading to our first destination now, but the first challenge will be on the boat. So will the first elimination. So, let's get right to it!" - Bogle and Jessica sit downstairs in a swimming area. Their feet hang in the water. "Hey Jessica." Bogle says to her. "Hi...Bogle? Is it?" Jessica adjusts her glasses. "Yep." Bogle says as he turns from her. "I embarrased myself so much back there. Dropping my glasses and all." Jessica sighs. - Bogle appears in front of the confessional camera. The bathroom had a busted toilet, and the walls are painted blue. "I like Jessica. She's cool. But I'm not so sure that the others will treat her the same." Bogle sighs. - Sarah, Claire, and Dolly sit together in the girl's room. The carpet is pink, and bunk beds are old and broken. They sit in the floor with nail polish. "Can you belive them? Bogle and Jessica. Both are a couple of freakin' nerds." Dolly laughs. Claire applies some nail polish to her fingers. "Don't worry about them. Let's worry about that crazy chick. Sarah, is it?" Claire speaks. "Its Saria. Not Sarah." Sarah says in an angry tone. "Oh. I thought we had two Sarahs. Sorry." Claire laughs. "Whatevs', I just wanna get far." Sarah says as she paints her nails red. "And you can, and will. If we work together." Dolly suggests. "Sounds great to me. But what if we don't get on the same team?" Sarah says to Dolly. "Then we'll align at the merge." Dolly says, conforting them. "Sounds good." Claire nods in agreement. "Try not to get kicked off though." Dolly laughs. Zach walks with Paige along the dock on the top of the ship. "So...How ya' doin'?" Zach asks Paige. "Please. Don't walk with me." Paige tells Zach. "Why not?" Zach asks. "Look, Zim--" Paige is stopped. "Its Zach." Zach corrects her. "Zach. Sorry. Anyway, I don't want you to follow me. I'm strategizing, and I'm pointing out the targets. I don't want you to hear me, or get hurt. Okay?" Paige tells him. Zach stops walking and Paige goes ahead of him. "...Sorry then..." Zach says in a sad tone. A voice comes over the ship. "ALL CREW MEMBERS MUST REPORT TO THE FOOD HALL IN THE CENTER OF THE SHIP IN TEN MINUTES." Back at the boy's room, Nate, Brandon, Sam, and Tod dance to music. "I'm glad you got on the show. Its relief." Brandon says, laughing. "Thanks. You know, with me here, I can get you guys far." Nate winks. "I don't really want an alliance." Sam says. "I wanna play the game fair and square." "Me too. Alliances are fair. You wanna win this too, right?" Nate says to Sam. "Of course. But I don't really want to be betrayed in the end. Thats how everything is." Sam tells him. "He does have a point." Tod interrupts. "Yeah. Sorry Nate." Brandon tells him. Nate rolls his eyes and turns off his stereo, and leaves the sleeping cabin. "Did you need to take the beat?" Brandon asks as he follows him. - Nate appears in the confessional. "They don't want to be in an alliance with me? What, am I not appealing? I'm friendly. I have music. I am a partier! How could you..." Nate stops. - Everyone enters the food cabin. Several metallic tables sit inside. Chairs sit around them. Draven stands on the center one. "Welcome to the eating area. I'll be serving you food each day here. Breakfast, Lunch, and Dinner. As for teams...We will need to do a challenge to decide them. All around the ship are flags. Some red, some blue. Your task is to find a flag and bring it to me. That'll decide which team you're on. Challenge begins after breakfast. Today's menu: Pancakes." Draven points to a large table with tons of pancake plates on them. "I think we got blessed this time." Flaire gawks at the food. "No doubt about it." Jessica says. Her glasses fall on the ground. "Crud!" Jessica bends over and grabs them. Everyone grabs a plate and finds a table. Chris, Chet, and Saria end up at the same table. "Crap." Chet says. "Why are you following us!?" "I'M PLAYING FOLLOW THE LEADER." Saria says angrily. "Si elle ne s'en va pas, je vais la détruire." Chris says aloud. "YOU SPEAK SPANISH!?" Saria lets out a loud cheer. "Sa débile français!" Chris shouts at her. "WEEWEE!!!" Saria giggles. "Quelqu'un s'il vous plaît jeter une fourchette dans son dos." Chris face-palms. "I'M FINISHED WITH MY FOOD. I'M GONNA FIND A FLAG!" Saria runs away. "Thank you!" Chris shouts. Bella comes over and takes her seat. "I know how you feel. I'm voting her off first." Bella says to them. "No kidding." Chet lays his head down. An hour soon passes, and everyone is outside. Draven stands next to the door. Outside, Danny and Saria race to pick up a red flag that is in front of them. "MINE!" They both yell. Danny dives for it and grabs it. "ARGH!" Danny says in glory. "DARN!" Saria stands and searches around. Dolly, Sarah, and Claire look together. "Hey look!" Sarah yells as she runs up to three blue flags. "One for each of us!" Claire says, happily. Sarah runs up and brings them back to them. "Yes! Easy win!" Claire shouts. "Crap!" Sam yells as he runs to them. Kevin and Flaire look together. They are inside of the map room. A large virtual map sits in front of them. "I don't think he hid any in here..." Flaire wonders. "Thanks for helping me...but..." Kevin raises his knife. "No. Life doesn't need to be so bland Kevin. Live it up." Flaire tells him. Kevin smiles and puts his knife away. "Look!" Flaire runs over to a table. Two red flags are under it. "Its our lucky day." Kevin smiles as he takes one. Bogle and Jessica walk along the dock. "See anything yet?" Bogle asks. "No. Not ye-YES! I SEE A BLUE FLAG!" Jessica runs up and grabs it. "Great! Now I need a blue one..." Bogle looks around. "Hey! I found a blue flag!" Zach yells from afar. "Your second one?" Nate tells him. It can be heard. "You hear that? It seems Zach found two! Let's go!" Bogle runs with Jessica to find Zach. "Oh hey guys." Zach says, as Jessica and Bogle run up to him. "Can we please have your blue flag?" Bogle asks nicely. "Sorry. Its Nate's." Zach shrugs. "Awe!" Bogle runs off to find one. Jessica follows. Sam and Brandon walk with each other near the pool. Two red flags sit under water. "I wonder where one could be?" Sam asks. "No clue." Brandon searches around. "Oh wait! Look! There are two down there!" Sam points to the water. Brandon nods and jumps in. He swims to the bottom and grabs them. He comes back and hands one to Sam. Dimitri, Dalia, and Saria walk along the dock at the bottom. "So...Who want's to swim with the fish?" Dimitri asks as he nudges Dalia's shoulder. Dalia turns, and lifts Dimitri in the air and slams him into the water. "Do not touch me." Dalia says, as she continues to walk. Dimitri scoots back onto the ship, and notices three red flags positioned in windows. Dimitri grabs them from the water, and runs up to the others. "I found some red ones!" Dimitri hands out the flags. "WOOHOO!" Saria shouts as she runs in circles. "I thank you for your gift." Dalia walks off. Lauren, Chris, and Chet stand inside the bath cabins. Showers line the tiled walls. "I'd bet some flags are inside of the here." Chet says as he opens a stall door. "Find one?" Chris asks. "Remind me again why I'm following you?" Lauren says to them. "I really don't know why." Chet says as he opens up another shower stall. "I found one!" Chet takes one in his hand. Chris and Lauren then open up stalls. "Found mine!" Chris shouts. "Same!" Lauren holds up a blue flag. "We all got blue!" Chris says as he looks at Chet's blue flag. Bella, Paige, and Bogle walk inside of Draven's cabin. It is somewhat empty. Bella walks up, and pulls drawers out of the drawers. "Found a Red one." Bella holds it up. Bogle looks underneath a bed. "Awesome! Blue!" Bogle snags the flag and runs out. Paige digs around, and finds a blue flag behind a mirror on the wall. "Awesome!" Paige runs off with it. Bella follows. Sydney and Tod walk together. "Everyone else is gone. I guess we're the last ones." Tod says as he walks and looks into a window. "See anything?" Sydney says as she looks into another window. "Actually....I think I do. I see the last two red ones!" Tod runs inside of the unknown area and yanks the two flags up. "Yes!" Tod yells. Tod hands one to Sydney, and they run to Draven. Everyone is gathered around Draven. "Alright everyone. I see them." Draven says as Sydney and Tod run up to him. "Okay. All red members, please stand over there." Draven points to an empty spot. Danny, Flaire, Kevin, Sam, Brandon, Dimitri, Saria, Dalia, Bella, Tod, and Sydney walk over. "As for the rest of you blues, go over there." Draven points to the opposite side. Dolly, Sarah, Claire, Zach, Nate, Jessica, Lauren, Chet, Chris, Bogle, and Paige walk over. "Team one, with the red people, is named.... "Team Fire." And team two is named "Team Ice." " Draven finishes. "Epic! I'm on fire!" Dimitri laughs. "Ice...reminds me of me." Sarah laughs. "And now, for the sad news. Since Tod and Sydney were the last two to get a flag, they make their team lose. Team Fire will go to elimination. If you will follow me..." Draven leads both teams downstairs and onto the dock. It has a large platform. "This is elimination. You'll notice the many stumps around you. This is where you sit. As for eliminated players, they will walk the plank. As in, dive off of the ship and never come back on board." Draven says to them. "Um...excuse me. But what if you can't swim?" Jessica asks. Her team laughs. "...Swim or die." Dimitri says. Her team laughs louder. Jessica cringes. "Team Fire's members need to take a seat please." Draven motions them to sit down. Everyone sits. "Now then. Votes will be cast in the confessionals. I'm sure you all want to know what you'll recieve as an immunity idol. Its a cookie. Yes, a cookie. Go cast your vote on who you want to leave the game." Draven tells them. - Danny appears in front of the confessional. "I really hope they don't get rid of me first, mate. I'm australian. I can't help that I like the accent of pirates. Just don't think bad of me." Danny sighs. Sydney appears in the confessional. "I think you all know who is getting the boot tonight." - Everyone is now seated, and ready for elimination. "Cookies go too...Flaire...Kevin..." Draven throws the cookies out. "Danny...Bella...Sam...Brandon...Dimitri..." Draven throws the cookies. "Dalia...and Tod." Draven throws the cookies. "So Sydney and Saria are in the bottom two. The final cookie goes too.............. Sydney." "WHAT!? I HAD A GREAT CHANCE. WHY DID YOU VOTE ME OFF!?" Saria is outraged. "Tais-toi et accepter crétin!" Chris yells at her. "What he said." Chet agrees. "FINE." Saria backs up and falls off, into the ocean. "NO! I WASN'T FINISHED YET!" Saria shouts. The boat speeds away into the sunset. "Congratulations. All of you stay for another night. Go to your sleeping rooms. Team Ice will take cabin one. Team Fire takes cabin two." Draven dismisses. Dolly, Claire, and Sarah walk along the dock. They are isolated. They head to their cabins. "We need to strategize tomorrow." Sarah says. "Indeed." Dolly smirks as she walks on. - Dolly appears in front of the confessional. "They really have no idea. When I make the final five, they are out. But I need them now. So, we'll keep them close. This is gonna be fun." Dolly laughs. Chapter 2 written on 9/17/2011 Author's Notes: Chapter two took a few hours to write. I worked on it for a long time. Please read and comment! No comments makes me feel like nobody reads. Thank you.